finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Argy
Argy is an android found by the Warriors of Light in Final Fantasy Dimensions. With no memory of her identity, she follows Sol and Sarah when she deems them her parents. Profile Appearance Argy looks like a heavily stylized, ball-jointed doll. Argy's design is likely based on the Dogū figurines of ancient Japan. Personality Argy has the personality of a young child and has no memory of her past, making her curious about her surroundings in an innocent fashion. She clings to Sol and Sarah, whom she adopts as her father and mother. Story Designated "RG Model-0", Argy is a robotic prototype designed by Dr. Lugae to provide the Avalonian Empire with a weapon powered by the crystals. Lugae modeled Argy after his long deceased daughter with false memories of being the scientist's biological offspring. When she is escorted by Cid to the Heliogabalus airship to be installed as its core, she is accidentally dropped. Argy survives, but her memory is damaged, and she forgets her name and purpose, though she does retain combat memories. Sol and Sarah discover Argy where she crashed, deep in a forest north of Fabrica where the empire is also searching for her. Argy has no memories of her name, so Sol and Sarah give her a new one. A conversation with Sol and Sarah about families—the concept of parents in particular—inspires Argy to see Sol and Sarah as her father and mother. Despite protests from Dusk, the Warriors of Light take Argy along as they search the area around Fabrica for aid. The Warriors of Light make their way to the shipyard where the empire manufactures new airships. At the lowest level the party is confronted by Cid and Doctor Lugae who pleads with Argy to remember her father. Cid activates a remote command he had installed in Argy without the doctor's knowledge, causing Argy to obey Cid's commands. She attacks the Warriors of Light and when her memories of Sol and Sarah cause her to break the override, Cid brings out a new android, constructed in secret from the doctor's blueprints. The new android is the same shape as Argy and is called the Argy-2. Argy fights her "sister" until she collapses, whereupon the Warriors of Light help her. After the battle, Argy collapses, burnt out from the effort. The laboratory at the bottom of the shipyard explodes, and the Warriors of Light take Argy and follow Doctor Lugae to a small unarmed airship he had hidden in case of an emergency, and flee the facility. Argy remains damaged, but repairable. Doctor Lugae installs Argy into the core of his emergency airship until such a time as she can be repaired in full. As such, he refers to the airship and Argy as one and the same. In the epilogue, Argy has been fully repaired, and has regained her autonomy and ability to walk. She remembers Doctor Lugae as her father, as well as Sol and Sarah. Gameplay | valign="top" | Stat Growth |} As a guest Argy is a Memorist and has high stats, but as a trade off, her stats aside from HP and MP do not increase when she levels up. She can equip any equipment other than Dark and Holy swords (which the player cannot get at this point). Her abilities are varied with access to high level White and Black Magic, as well as Warrior's, Thief's, and Monk's abilities. However, they can only be accessed through her Memorandom ability, which will change her menu and give her a random set of commands. Though this makes Argy versatile she can be unreliable if the desired skill-set is not available. Abilities Argy's only equipped abilites are Memorandom and Proto-Recollect. However, buy using Memorandom she can get various abilites: White Magic levels 1-5, Black Magic levels 1-5, Battle Arts (Strike, Bash, Enrage, War Cry), Martial Arts (Kick, Lotus Strike, Aurablast, Chakra), and Steal. As a summon Argy is a level 7 summon, acquired when one investigates an Espilia flower in the lower right part of Fabrica as it appeared in the World of Darkness. The Espilia must be brought back to Argy on the airship, whereupon Argy will pledge to help Sol and Sarah and their friends in battle. Argy's ability is "Espilia". When summoned, Argy is teleported to the battlefield, and causes flowers to bloom that greatly heal the party's HP and apply a random beneficial status effect on the entire party (Protect, Shell, Attack Up, Haste or Regen). Summoning Argy costs 56 MP. When Argy is summoned, the background glows a different color to symbolize the status effect that will be applied: Protect is blueish green, Shell is yellow, Attack Up is red, Haste is white, and Regen is green. Boss The battle against Argy is scripted and so Argy uses only certain attacks at certain times. At first Argy uses Protect, Shell, Haste and Reflect on herself. After that, Argy can use attack spells such as Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga and physical attacks such as Lotus Strike and Strike. Argy has two signature attacks, Body Slam, and Wave Cannon. The battle ends with Argy using the latter attack, which reduces the characters HP below 10. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Argy appears on several cards. Argy TCG.png|Trading card. Argy2 TCG.png|Trading card. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Guest characters Category:Mimes